Leonizer
Return to staff page Credits (in order of release) * The Agency - Producer * Alice: Erection Race - Producer, Visuals * Almost Noble Hero - Producer * The Bitcher - Producer * Call Me Desperate - Producer * Camera Business - Producer * Casino of Passion - Producer * Claire: The Exchange Student - Producer * College Romance - Producer * Date with Naomi - Producer, Visuals, Copywriter * Detective Dick and the Secrets of Ancient Talisman - Producer * Die 4 Glory - Producer * Dirty Pictures - Producer, Visuals * Divided Heart - Producer * Driving with London - Producer * Elven Fantasy - Producer, Visuals * Erotic Date with Gina - Producer * Exposing Sexy Alicia - Producer * Farm Stories - Producer * Get Me Pregnant - Producer * Halloween: Pumpkin Kick-up - Producer, Visuals, Copywriter * The Heist: Audra vs Rhett - Producer * High School Romance - Producer * Hot Wife Tara - Producer * Hot Wife Story: Michelle and Richard - Producer * I Love Laura - Producer, Visuals * Jordan 500 - Producer, Visuals * Jordan 500 Stories: Shy Mike the Investor - Producer * Kelly Adventures - Producer * Kitsumi: The Cheating Wife - Producer, Visuals * Lake Party - Producer * Lesbian Fashion - Producer * Lesson of Passion 2 - Producer * Living with Lana - Producer * Living with Sasha - Producer * Looking for Love - Producer * Moonlust: The First Bite - Producer * My Girl is a Model - Producer * My Sex Date: Eleanor - Producer * My Sex Date: Emily - Producer * My Sex Date: Megan - Producer, Visuals * My Sex Date: Paula - Producer * Nicole Meets Roxy - Producer * Nite with Kelly - Producer, Visuals * Olga: 20 Dollars Girl - Producer, Visuals * Passion Hotel - Producer, Visuals * Passion One - Producer, Visuals * Passionate Moments: Business Trip - Producer, Leonizer * Passionate Moments: Teacher's Pet - Producer * Peyton and Avery - Producer * Prima Ballerina - Producer * The Pussylight Saga: Sex Moon - Producer * Real Estate Romance - Producer * Robert the Unfaithful - Producer, Visuals * Ryan Blender - Producer * Secrets of Heaven - Producer * Shelly: The Escort Girl - Producer * Spy: Agent 069 - Producer * Stripper Pick-up - Producer * Teen Fangbangers - Producer * Thorn-E - Producer * Venona Project: The Story Begins - Producer, Visuals * Venona Project: Dark Secrets - Producer, Visuals * Weekend at Bradleys - Producer * Working for Evil - Producer * Zoe and Vince - Producer, Visuals * City of Love - Producer * Club Velvet Rose - Producer * Dignity One - Producer * Eleanor - Producer * Eleanor 2 - Producer * Hank Moody: Divorce with a Smile - Producer * Hot Wife Story 2 - Producer * Jacob's Rebound - Producer * Johnny Bullet - Producer * Jordan 500: Reloaded - Producer * Living with Britney - Producer * Living with Serena - Producer * Living with Temptation - Producer * Living with Temptation 2 - Producer * Seducing the Throne - Producer * Sisters - Producer, Visuals * Story of Didi - Producer * Thorn-E: Virtual Passion - Producer * Trip to Paradise - Producer * Blind Date 3D - Producer * 7 Day Quest - Producer, Visuals, Copywriter * 13 Rooms - Producer * Abyss: The Rise of Cthulhu - Producer * Arkham - The Dark Legacy - Producer * Cherubim - Producer * Girl with Tattoos - Producer * House Party - Producer, Visuals, Copywriter * Jack Wells Investigations: Jade Dildo - Producer * Medusa's Curse - Co-Producer * Mysterious Island - Producer, Visuals, Copywriter * Roommates - Producer * Sensual Alchemist - Producer, Visuals, Copywriter * Sensual Haunting - Producer * Strip Texas Hold'em - Producer * Outcast Academy: Episodes - Producer * Outcast Academy: Naughty Girls Sim - Producer * Erotic Date: Margaret and Walter - Producer * Erotic Date: Sylvia and Nick - Producer